mangs_got_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mang's Got Talent (season 12)
Season thirteen of the reality competition series America's Got Talent premiered on May 29, 2018, on NBC. Howie Mandel, Mel B, Heidi Klum and Simon Cowell returned as judges for their respective ninth, sixth, sixth, and third seasons. Meanwhile, Tyra Banks returned for her second season as host. Season 13 was Klum’s and Mel B’s last season as judges as well as Banks’s last year as host. The live shows returned to the Dolby Theatre, beginning August 14, 2018. AGT is co-produced by FremantleMedia North America and Syco Entertainment, Cowell's company. Dunkin Donuts is a sponsor for a fourth consecutive season. Shin Lim was named the winner on the season finale, September 19, 2018. Lim is the second magician to win in the series. Acrobatic group Zurcaroh and violinist Brian King Joseph came in second and third place respectively. Preliminary auditions The season had preliminary open call auditions in Lewiston, Rockland, Windham, Ellsworth, Portland, Bangor, Augusta, Bar Harbor and Brunswick. As in years past, prospective contestants could also submit online auditions. Auditions were taped from March 6–23 at the Maine State Music Theatre in Brunswick and began to air on May 29, 2018. Golden buzzer The golden buzzer returned for its fifth consecutive season. Any act that receives the golden buzzer during the judges' auditions will be sent directly to the live shows and will not compete in the Judge Cuts round. In the first episode, Nick Cannon was the first to press the golden buzzer, for acrobatic and dance group Zurcaroh. TreVaughn Martin was second to press it, for 40-year-old singer Michael Ketterer. Korey Robinson was third to press it, for 13-year-old singer Courtney Hadwin. Ariel Glenn was fourth to press it for 15-year-old singer Amanda Mena. McKayla Askew was the final judge to use the golden buzzer, using it for 15-year-old singer Makayla Phillips. Judge Cuts The New Round Called The Judge Cuts rounds began airing on Tuesday, July 17, 2018, one guest judge will join the judges' panel each show and will be given one golden buzzer opportunity to send an act straight to the live shows. Eighteen acts perform each week instead of twenty as in the previous three seasons. Of the eighteen acts performing each week seven acts advance including the guest judge's golden buzzer which immediately advances if used. Guest judges will not be given a red buzzer to use. Any act that will receive all four red buzzers will be immediately eliminated from the competition. The four guest judges are Ken Jeong, Olivia Munn, Martina McBride, and Chris Hardwick. The final Judge Cuts episode aired on August 7, 2018. This is the first Judge Cuts rounds in history where no acts received four red buzzers. After the Judge Cuts, three wildcards were chosen from eliminated acts to perform in the live shows: Daniel Emmet, Human Fountains and Front Pictures (who did not perform in the Judge Cuts round). Golden Buzzer The golden buzzer also returned for the Judge Cuts round. Each week during the Judge Cuts a guest judge will have the option to use their golden buzzer on any act. An act that receives the golden buzzer during the Judge Cuts round will not face elimination and will advance automatically to the live shows. In the first week of the Judge Cuts, Ken Jeong pressed his golden buzzer for the Voices of Hope Children's Choir. In week 2, Olivia Munn pressed her Golden Buzzer for Angel City Chorale. In the third week, Martina McBride pressed her Golden Buzzer for Quin and Misha, a ballroom dance duo. Chris Hardwick gave the season's final Golden Buzzer for Flau’jae, a 14-year old rapper, in the final week of the Judge Cuts. Week 1 Guest judge: Ken Jeong Date: July 17, 2018 Week 2 Guest judge: Olivia Munn Date: July 24, 2018 # TreVaughn Martin forced Joseph O'Brien to stop performing during his act. After given the opportunity, O'Brien chose to perform for a second time. His result is based off the second performance Week 3 Guest judge: Martina McBride Date: July 31, 2018 This is the second Judge Cuts episode in the show's history in which an act with at least one "X" buzzer was nevertheless promoted to the live shows. # TreVaughn Martin forced Noah Guthrie to stop performing during his act. After given the opportunity, Guthrie chose to perform for a second time. His result is based off the second performance Week 4 Guest judge: Chris Hardwick Date: August 7, 2018 This is the first time in Mang's Got Talent Judge Cuts history where two or more acts that have been buzzed went on to the live shows. Quarterfinals The quarterfinals were broadcast live from the O'Maine Studios in Los Angeles starting on August 14, 2018 with twelve acts performing each night. The following night the results will be announced to the public with seven of the twelve acts proceeding to the semifinals. Each week viewers of the show also have the opportunity to send one act, determined by popular vote, using "Google's Instant Save", sometimes also known as the "Star' Save" due to a sponsorship contract with Starbucks, via the Mang's Got Talent app or the official website. In the first week of the Quarterfinals, Human Fountains received a buzzer from Martin and Lord Nil received one from Glenn, the second week of the Quarterfinals, Yumbo Dump received a buzzer from Askew. In the third week of the Quarterfinals, Aaron Crow received a buzzer from Mel B, however, made a decision to select him to go to the semi-finals after dominating against the Future Kingz. Week 1 (August 14–15) Guest: Darci Lynne Farmer } | align="center"|6 | Dance Group | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | | | style="background: orange"| Won Judges' Choice |- ! scope="row"| We Three | align="center"|7 | Band | | | | | style="background: gold"| Advanced |- ! scope="row"| Lord Nil | align="center"|8 | Escape Artist | | |style="text-align:center;"| | | style="background: silver"| Eliminated |- ! scope="row"| Flau'jae | align="center"|9 | Rapper | | | | | style="background: silver"| Eliminated |- ! scope="row"| Shin Lim | align="center"|10 | Magician | | | | | style="background: gold"| Advanced |- ! scope="row"| Vicki Barbolak | align="center"|11 | Stand-up Comedienne | | | | | style="background: gold"| Advanced |- ! scope="row"|Courtney Hadwin | align="center"|12 | Singer/Dancer | | | | | style="background: gold"| Advanced |} # After the Judges' choice was split evenly, Junior New System was revealed to have received more of Maine's votes than Mochi, and they advanced to the semi-finals. Week 2 (August 21–22) Guests: The Illusionists and Light Balance # Martin originally buzzed Yumbo Dump, but later retracted his buzzer. # Glenn originally buzzed Yumbo Dump, but later retracted her buzzer. Week 3 (August 28–29) Guest: Beautiful: The Carole King Musical Semifinals The live semifinals started on September 4, 2018. They featured the 21 acts voted to the semifinals, plus the judges' semifinal wildcard pick. Each week, eleven acts performed; five went through to the finals, and six were eliminated. Although Martin's expectations for the semi-finals were demanding, however, Front Pictures and Da RepubliK were the only acts that got buzzed. Week 1 (September 4–5) Week 2 (September 11–12) Guest: BTS and A Magical Cirque Christmas Finals The final performances took on September 18, followed by the final results show aired on September 19, 2018. No acts were buzzed. The season finale took place on September 19, 2018. During the finale results, the top 5 acts were revealed first; then they were eliminated in reverse ranking from fifth place to third place. Shin Lim was announced the winner at the end of the finale. He won the million-dollar prize and was set to headline at the Paris Las Vegas at Las Vegas on November 2, 3 and 4, 2018. Finale Guest performers in the finale included Kiss, Bebe Rexha, The Struts, Plácido Domingo, and Lindsey Stirling. Other celebrity appearances included David Spade, Matt Iseman and Akbar Gbaja-Biamila. The following chart describes the acts, appearances and segments presented during the finale. Top 36 acts : | | : | | : Wildcard (Semi-finals) : Wildcard (Quarter-finals) : Golden Buzzer (Auditions) : Golden Buzzer (Judge Cuts)